


I Was Made For Loving You

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Getting Together, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: He spent his entire summer thinking about how good it would be to finally have an alpha but every image in his mind is shattered just by a simple statement.
Relationships: Andre Burakovsky/Nathan MacKinnon
Kudos: 104





	I Was Made For Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burakinnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burakinnon/gifts).



> another burakinnon!! im honestly falling so in love with them ahhhh i hope you enjoy the fic and pls leave a comment!! i get so much joy reading them! <3 also a huge thank you to [burakinnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burakinnon/pseuds/burakinnon) for inspiring me to write for this ship

André presented as an omega the year he turned sixteen. There wasn’t any celebration, like there would have been if he presented as an alpha like his father and there was disappointment in the house for the following months. His father had started spending less time with him, unable to face the fact his only son was an omega. It still stung years later, when he realised he would never live up to his father’s expectations but back then it wasn’t like André hadn’t known he was going to present as omega. He still had that tiny thread of hope, not wanting to disappoint his father. 

When he was drafted first round by the Washington Capitals no less, he finally thought he could make his dad proud. It wasn’t a big deal for an omega to have been drafted, not when the first omega was drafted years ago with first pick. He pushed himself to work harder than he ever had in the OHL, making it to the NHL a year later. It was depressing to realise the only time his father had truly been proud of him after making the NHL was when he won the cup in 2018 and now he had yet again disappointed his father, being traded to the Avs.

It’s not like the Avs were a bad team, they had Landeskog, someone Nicky spoke highly of and they had the Nathan Mackinnon, first pick in the same year André was drafted. Obviously it was disappointing to be traded from a team that you’d given so much to but André understood that it was hockey and it happened all the time anyways.

Aside from the disappointment, there’s also a tiny little bit of excitement blossoming within him. Every time they played the Avs, since he arrived in the NHL, his heat had come early. He asked Nicky about it previously and apparently it was because his mate was on the other team. He could immediately rule out a few players, obviously the ones that had mates and the ones that were drafted a bit later, but even then it still left quite a few options which André wasn’t sure about.

He did have a secret wish though, he hoped so badly it was Mackinnon. The first time they’d played against each other, André couldn’t take his eyes off Mackinnon, watching him streak down the ice and handling the puck like that was such an amazing moment. Another plus was the man was built like a brick wall, thick thighs, muscled arms and probably some amazing abs, who wouldn’t want a piece of that? 

Since smells were muffled on the ice and every player had to use scent neutralizer during games, André had never been able to tell who his mate actually was. He kind of knew what his mate smelled like, it was seeped into the walls of the Pepsi Center but it was extremely muted. Mostly it was a woodsy scent, mixed with the smell of stale sweat, a permanent in locker rooms and arenas. Now he was being traded, he would definitely be able to find out who it was.

* * *

Right before training camp, André arrived in Denver and recruited Grubi to help him settle in. It was easier with the goalie in town, having known each other from the Caps. For now he was still living in a hotel, putting off finding an apartment until later. He didn’t even know it was possible to feel homesick for a place that wasn’t truly home.

Walking into the locker room on the first day of training camp is a slightly weird experience. He expects to see Ovi laughing at and joking around with wide eyed rookies and Nicky silently judging from his stall but what he gets is a set of foreign scents and Gabriel Landeskog greeting him in Swedish along with Bellemare. 

There’s also something else on his mind though, a tantalising smell that has been torturing him since he walked into the changing room, it makes him feel like he’s about to leak slick for everyone in the room to smell. Nothing could have ever prepared him for the overwhelming scent though, textbooks described the scent of your mate as the best thing you would ever smell and André used to laugh it off, not believing it. Smelling it though, that was insane. A woodsy musk fills his nostrils, the scent reminding him of home, it’s deep and rich just how he imagined his alpha would smell. His mind is screaming at him about his mate and he craned his neck as he looked around trying to find who it was. 

Mackinnon raises his head from where he’s sat inside his stall before saying “You need to shoot more,” his eyes bloodshot as if he hadn’t slept at all, he continued “I watched your game tape. You need to shoot more.” 

André freezes, eyes widening. Erik Johnson and Landeskog laugh and say something in teasing tones to Mackinnon but André can only focus on the fact that his mate has just completely ignored the fact they were mates. Nathan only talked about André’s fucking game and not his scent. André’s mind is already going into overdrive, blaring alarm horns and raising red flags, why doesn’t his mate want him back? He spent his entire summer thinking about how good it would be to finally have an alpha but every image in his mind is shattered just by a simple statement.

He’d heard horror stories of people having mates that didn’t want them back or their mate having a different mate but he never imagined it would happen to him. The self-doubt he had worked so hard on getting rid of was quickly clawing its way back out, reminding him why he wasn’t good enough for Nate and how he would never be able to make everyone proud. 

Grubi quickly notices something is off, of course he does, back in the Caps changing room André never stopped smiling and laughing with the rest of his teammates, his personality filling the locker room with brightness. As if he can tell André is about to drop back into his mind, reminiscent of the way he did after bad games, Grubi leads André over to his stall, nudging at him to pull his gear on.

Getting on the ice calms André, as gliding on fresh ice and moving the puck always did. Mackinnon drags him over in front of Grubi to make him practice shooting more before Bednar officially starts practice. They obviously weren’t going to play on the same line when the season actually started but coach shuffled them quite a bit to find the most effective lines so they did end up being on the ice together more than once. It was a bit like rubbing salt in the wound, although Nathan may not want him, their chemistry was still unbelievable. It was as if they could just tell where the other person was on ice without even looking.

After practice, André rushes through his shower before dragging Grubi into the carpark to drive him back to the hotel. The thing André loved the most about Grubi is that he never asked questions when you were down. Weird goalie intuition meant Grubi definitely knew he was feeling off but he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it like Nicky or Ovi would. André reminded himself not to think of Washington, lest he become even more homesick than he already was. What he was gearing up for as the best day of his life might’ve just turned into his worst and he really just wanted to go drown his sorrows in room service desserts along with some dumb chick flicks that he watched with his sister when she was dumped for the first time.

As he’s waiting for room service, his phone starts buzzing, the screen showing Papa with a silly photo of Nicky sticking his tongue out. André takes a deep breath before picking up. Immediately there’s a stream of rapid Swedish coming through the speakers but it’s interrupted by the sob André’s been holding in since the beginning of practice. It immediately goes silent before a barrage of questions comes through, “Who do I need to beat up? Why are you crying? Do I need to fly over to Denver?”

These questions just serve to make André sob even harder, suddenly hit with a flurry of emotions. He doesn’t know how he managed but he chokes out the answers to all those questions before calming down. The pain is still fresh on his mind and it’s tearing his heart apart. During the call he tells Nicky about how his mate doesn’t want him back, making sure to not mention any names unless he wants Nicky to kill his mate. 

It’s difficult on both of them. André starts crying again in the middle, still unable to accept the fact his mate doesn’t want him and basically outright rejected him in front of the rest of the team. Nicky sounds so guilty over the tinny speakers, unable to visit André in mere minutes like he used to and instead having to reassure his favourite rookie over the phone.

He makes Nicky promise not to contact Grubi or Landeskog about this, it would probably be detrimental to the team dynamics and there’s no question of who would be traded out of the pair of them. André had learned through the trade he was expendable, and the Avs definitely wouldn’t be trading the face of their franchise anytime soon.

After the call ends André collapses in a heap on the bed, the scratchy white sheets rubbing into his puffy face. He’s exhausted after a long day of skating drills, then crying his heart out to Nicky. It definitely didn’t help that he knew his pre-heat was going to be here like it was every time they played against the Avs. His pre-heat wasn’t bad compared to some other omegas he knew, just a low-grade discomfort for almost a week before his heat came. It mostly showed when he wasn’t able to wear jeans because the material was so rough or when he was always running slightly too hot compared to usual.

Suppressants helped to some degree but it was impossible to stop a heat caused by your mate. The good thing was, since he was going to spend so much time with his mate, there was no way his heat would come that quickly again. His next would likely be after bye week, when he was once again exposed to Nathan’s scent after a long drought. 

André estimated that his heat would hit around the end of the week, thankfully meaning he wasn’t going to be missing any part of training camp. It’s definitely going to be hard to go through heat in a hotel room alone but it isn’t something that hasn’t happened before. Worst case, he’d barricade himself in for the entirety of five days like he did when he got his heat in the OHL.

He promises himself, after his heat, he would put his entire mind to hockey and getting over Nathan Mackinnon.

* * *

His heat comes all too soon, right after the last day of training camp. He can already feel himself stinking up Grubi’s car as he sinks further into his seat trying to get the aircon to blow on his face.

André works up the courage to ask “Hey, can you tell the team and front office my heat is here?” when Grubi stops at a red light and he turns to give a puzzled look at André.

“Don’t you take suppressants?”

André replies awkwardly, “Uhhhhh, yes I do but they didn’t work this time,” an understanding expression washes over Grubi’s face before the car behind them honked loudly. The rest of the drive is uncomfortable, André feeling himself get wet. He only just manages to say bye before he sprints out the car and into the hotel.

Back in his room André immediately gets his supplies out. He slips out of his clothes that are starting to become uncomfortable on his over sensitive skin. He picks out his favorite knotting dildo, a large purple one with a big enough knot to let him ride out his entire heat alone and settles down into the bed. 

He shoves three fingers into himself, not needing much prep because of the large globs of slick that are dripping out his asshole. Once he finishes loosening himself up, André grabbed the dildo and pushes it inside himself slowly. Immediately he already feels so much better, so much fuller. He whines loudly trying to find his prostate, back arching when he hits it. He probably isn’t going to last long, his swollen cock leaking precome onto his stomach.

André ruts into the mattress trying to get more friction on his dick, moaning loudly, it’s an incoherent mixture, “Nate, please, please, Alpha, Alpha, I need you so bad.” Somewhere in the back of his mind he hopes his neighbours won’t lodge a complaint to management. It only takes a few more bounces on the dildo before he’s shoving the plastic knot into himself and coming all over his chest. He sighs, satisfied for now until the next wave hits. The plastic definitely doesn’t feel as good as the real thing but it would do. He had tried not to think about Nate, unwilling to start leaking slick everywhere the next time he sees Nathan at practice but it obviously didn’t work. Fuck, he’d just dug himself into an even deeper hole, just because his heat addled brain wouldn’t listen. 

He spends the next five days in the stained hotel sheets, chugging gatorade in between waves of arousal, unable to stop himself from thinking of Nate. He’s already in so deep, how is he meant to get out? Obviously it isn’t Nate’s fault the universe has made André’s mate unrequited but also what if Nate just doesn’t want him? He caught himself before he dropped, unwilling to fall into that vicious cycle again, so trapped in his own head. He reminds himself of his own promise, buckling down to get over the person who is meant to be his forever.

* * *

During their first game of the season, André steps up to Nate and rubs their helmets together. Nate grins when André comes close and in turn André can’t help but beam back brightly. From this close, André can still smell Nate over the neutralizer, solidifying the fact Nate really is his mate. Even if he can’t have all of Nate, he can still stay close and maybe even make a new pre-game tradition. He tells himself he’s not breaking his own promise, only getting to know his new teammates and bonding with them for team chemistry.

He can’t help but look at Nate on the ice though. His presence is so strong, no one would be able to take their eyes off him. Even though he doesn’t score a goal, it’s still overwhelming to watch him play, the amount of talent and intensity radiating from Nate is insane. Mikko definitely catches him staring more than once, his eyebrows seemingly raising higher every single time.

They win against the Flames 5-3 and Gabe tells them they all have to go out to the bar together, no one’s getting out of it. André himself feels loose and happy after the win, it’s always good to start the season off strong and he can definitely feel himself fitting right in here, some of his worries fading away. On their way to the bar Mikko slings an arm around him and asks, “You have a thing for Nate Dogg?”

Andre shakes his head vehemently, not wanting to be discovered by a teammate. Yes, Mikko is definitely his closest friend here after Grubi but crushing on a teammate is generally frowned upon. Especially since it’s becoming increasingly obvious he isn’t Nate’s mate.

Mikko chuckles, “I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. If you need to speak to someone you can definitely come to me,” André smiles before dropping his head onto Mikko’s shoulder. It’s nice to see someone is here for him in a completely new place even if he hasn’t known Mikko for long. Mikko’s scent is calming, like most beta scents, and it’s mostly covered by his cologne anyways but it’s a breath of fresh air after being surrounded by the smell of Nate for so long.

Immediately after entering the bar, EJ is shoving shots at Mikko and Donskoi, who both scored two goals each leaving André to latch onto Gabe. He really isn’t in the mood to get drunk so he shoves himself into the booth with the old-marrieds, only sipping at a beer. He’d go onto the dance floor if he wanted to pick up but obviously that wasn’t an option now Nate was in the picture. He honestly didn’t want to moan out the wrong person’s name, that would be embarrassing as hell.

Looking up towards the bar, André can see Nate talking with a rather tall guy, a slender frame that hides how much strength is in his body and a head of brown curls. Gabe laughs next to him, “Nate’s getting lucky tonight,” André cringes internally, silently cursing himself for feeling so hurt. Cale who is a couple weeks shy of being able to drink, therefore delegated to the no fun booth lets out a puzzled noise. When everyone turns towards him, his already pink cheeks turn even darker, “Just, looking at that guy, he sorta looks like André right?”

André does a double take, ducking his head down so the rest of the guys don’t see his blush. It kind of hurts, seeing Nate pick up some guy that looks like him, when he’s made it so clear he doesn’t want André as anything more than a teammate or friend. In no time at all he’s suddenly thrown back an entire row of shots that were meant to be for Mikko. Heading towards the bathroom, he feels the room spin for a while as he sways before arms come to steady him. Low soothing tones come from behind him, “Come on, let’s get you home,” he manages to identify it as Gabe, collapsing into his body. 

Gabe mutters something under his breath, whilst André looks around the bar one last time for Nate. Seeing no traces of him, he asks, “Where’s Nate, did he go home with that guy?” Gabe hums an affirmative before shoving him into the Uber causing him to fall unceremoniously. André sighs loudly before curling into a ball, consequently earning a confused glance from Gabe. 

“I dont understand him,” whines André, “you hook up with someone that looks like me, but you won’t spare me a glance. I’m your goddamn mate and you don’t want me.” He promptly bursts into tears after his monologue, burying his face into his hands as Gabe wraps an arm around his shoulders, making soothing noises.

Quickly tiring himself out, he feels himself drooping. Gabe smells good, even if it doesn’t smell quite right. He’s an alpha but he smells like cinnamon, similar to the Kanelbullar his mom used to make, it takes his mind off Nate for a while. He drifts off, thinking about making some definitely trainer unapproved cinnamon buns for Nate before remembering Nate is a health nut. He thinks to himself, he can’t even do anything right for his mate, why would his mate want him? It sends him into another bout of sobbing, Gabe stroking his hair, muttering assurances in Swedish under his breath.

Somehow, Gabe manages to help him make it all the way back into his hotel room without either of them getting injured. The last thing he remembers is the feeling of a hand on his head, just like his mom used to do and a goodnight in Swedish, before he passes out.

* * *

Mikko and Gabe corner him after practice a few months into the season, staging an intervention. Gabe looks slightly reluctant, probably having been persuaded by Mikko and his expression turns guilty when André turns. His face betrays his dread, definitely not wanting this conversation. He does remember what he said to Gabe that night, but he was hoping Gabe would just forget, or let André work through it himself.

It’s uncomfortable for both André and Gabe, whilst Mikko has an amused look on his face. André tries to pull the puppy dog eyes out, the ones that no one on the Caps were able to say no to but Mikko just pushes him back into his stall. 

“You are fucking miserable,” is what Mikko starts with, “neither of us want to push you, but you are actually moping so hard over Nate right now.” André blanches, making a startled noise.

Mikko continues on, ignoring André’s surprise, “You both are so stupid, you complained about Nate hooking up with someone that looks like you but have you looked at yourself?” It seems Mikko’s just steamrolling on, only caring about getting it all out there. “Everyone you look at is a huge blonde brick wall alpha, just like Nate. Everyone with eyes can see you guys pining after each other and it is so, so painful to watch.”

André pouts before he begins, “I don’t know why you think Nate likes me, he definitely made it clear that first day, by not saying anything. Yes, he’s my mate, but I’m not his,” he droops to hide his eyes from Mikko, “it doesn’t matter what he does, I’ll get over him soon.”

He’s sure both of their eyes are pitying, but he doesn’t want that right now. Honestly, he wants both of them to forget they had this conversation and let him go. Apparently escaping isn’t in the cards though, as Gabe pulls him into a hug, wrapping a hand around his head so he can hide in the crook of Gabe’s neck.

This is becoming far too common of an occurrence, Gabe reassuring him. He wraps his own arms around Gabe, willing himself not to cry as Mikko joins in. “I know you don’t want to talk about this anymore but I think you should talk to Nate,” says Gabe. When André makes a noise of protest Gabe continues, “Have you even asked him? You just jumped to conclusions?”

André slumps into Gabe’s embrace even further before the tears start leaking out of his eyes. He really needs to stop crying in front of his new captain. It takes both Mikko and Gabe murmuring comforting words for him to take a deep breath and untangle himself.

“I’m not going to talk to him. He can come to me if he really wants to but what we have right now? It’s working and that’s the most important thing,” he takes a deep breath before hauling his gear bag up and walking out.

* * *

There are a few other unmated alphas on the team but André starts hanging off JT more, he also starts hanging out with Z off the ice more often when he’s feeling homesick, he can almost trick himself into believing he’s back in Washington when he lets the sound of Russian was over him.

JT’s still working up the courage to ask Josty out, so he’s asking André for advice more often than not. It’s extremely sweet, JT’s always asking what André thinks Josty will like best, whether it be new clothes, or new recipes JT is learning. Out the corner of his eye, he can see Tyson glowering a little before deflating when Gabe skates up to speak about his play. Well, someone’s definitely jealous, André seriously doesn’t understand why JT’s so scared of asking Josty out.

Suddenly André feels himself being poked in the side and turns his head so fast he’s probably given himself whiplash. It devolves into a lot of giggling and pretend sword fighting from that point. At some stage Z must’ve joined them because they’re in a three way match now. André raises his head just in time to see JT turn pale before skating a little further from him. He pouts, saddened that his fun has come to an end for an unknown reason before hearing a low growling noise come from behind him. He turns and is faced with the frowning face of one Nathan Mackinnon, still growling. 

André makes a probably pathetic whiny noise at JT when he skates off and Nate’s growling gets louder. It’s not a strange sight to see Nate angry but André doesn’t really understand why he’s growling. He’s definitely not getting mad at Mikko and Josty playing around on the other side of the ice and they weren’t even doing something that could injure someone. 

André’s face must look confused because Nate’s expression clears up before he skates away to talk to EJ about one thing or another. When André turns to speak to Z, he has an amused expression on his face. Bednar calls for practice before he can ask anything though, so he puts it in the back of his mind and gets ready for another hour of merciless drills.

After practice Z catches him and invites him over for lunch, André agrees, because who can say no to spending time with little Sophie? In the car, André catches Nikita staring curiously more than once and resolves to ask once they’ve reached their destination.

Turns out, Z’s got a few questions of his own and he beats André, “So, what’s up with you and Nate? He was acting like a jealous douche in practice.” André pauses, this isn’t what he expected. Nate isn’t jealous, right? 

“Why would he be jealous though?”, questions Andre.

“Well first, it seemed like you were flirting with JT, an unmated alpha. You may not want JT like that and vice versa but to Nate it probably seemed that way, a threat maybe.” This makes André’s head spin even more, like what? 

“That doesn’t even make sense! He definitely doesn’t want me, or else he’d have said something already,” whines André. He scowls at Z for putting false hope into him just like Gabe had. Just because Nikita has his life together, unlike André, doesn’t mean he can give dumb love advice to André.

Z pulls an incredulous face at his words, “What the fuck André, that man cannot be more obvious that he wants you. You know every single time we go to a bar and you chat up some guy at the bar, he sits there and glowers.” Nikita barrels on when André stays silent, “He doesn’t realise you want him back, you’re both absolute morons.”

André stands abruptly, shocked to the core, “I need to process this, can I go hang out with Sophie?”

When Z gestures towards the direction of Sophie’s room, he heads off. It’s a bit like having been hit in the face with a truck, coming to terms with what he’s just been told, maybe Gabe and Mikko were right, oh no.

The rest of the afternoon passes by rapidly, spent playing dolls and having tea parties with Sophie. It reminds him of when he was younger, sitting in his sister’s room being relegated to the role of the prince. Z’s taken way too many pictures of André with a tiara propped in his curls, drinking tea with a pinky up across from Sophie in a tiny little pink dress. Spread across the table, there are fake cookies, tea cups and a fat plastic teapot. Sophie makes sure Mr. Wiggles, the stuffed bunny, and Princess Rainbow, the stuffed pony, each get a cookie before she pretends to munch on hers as well.

When she looks up to see André not touching his, she opens her eyes wider and pouts, “Do you not like the cookies? Please eat them with us Prince André.” She deplores this in a voice that André definitely can’t say no to, so he pretends to chew on his and smacks his lips in an exaggerated way. 

Aleksandra and Nikita pop in a few times to make sure they’re alright but it gives André enough time to wonder about Z’s words. Looking back on it, maybe Nate does act differently when he’s around. André can probably count the number of times he’s seen Nate smile at another teammate with his fingers but Nate is pretty much always smiling at him. He always makes sure André has his favourite flavour of Gatorade after practice, he was the one that gave André the realtor’s number and he always goes out of his way to drive André to the arena on game days, even though he lives super close to the Pepsi Center.

There’s a low chuckle coming from the doorway that draws André out of his thoughts. He turns to see Z laughing at him, so he frowns back at Z but Nikita just says, “Come on princess, time for your nap,” before hauling Sophie up over his shoulder. It causes her to squeal excitedly, before kicking her legs. “Daddy, put me down!” From the hallway Aleksandra sighs, shaking her head at André, “Now she’s never going to go nap.”

Once Nikita comes back from tucking Sophie in for her nap he asks, “You want me to drive you back?” André hums an affirmative, as they head towards the car Nikita speaks up, “Nate’s never going to talk to you about this shit, he’s really dense. The only way you guys will have a happy ending is if you speak up.”

Z smiles reassuringly before continuing, “We just want to see you happy, you’ve been moping quite a bit and whenever you come in after a hookup you seem even worse off.” André feels the surprise rush through him, he never expected people to see his guilt of hooking up with people that weren’t Nate. “We all really like having you here and we’d like to see you stay, so we want the best for you. Maybe the best choice here is communicating with Nate.”

* * *

His conversations with Gabe, Mikko and Z have gotten him to think more seriously. It’s a little bit like looking in from the outside, trying to see their points of view. All their arguments make sense too, like why else would Nate try to hook up with leggy brunette guys who are taller than him. More than once Nate has come up to the bar whilst André was talking to someone who looked enough like Nate to pass as his brother. 

He definitely treats André differently to the rest of the team and André was actually dumb enough to believe it was just because he’s new to the team. He kind of wants to hit past André in the head, why was he so goddamn oblivious? Nate doesn’t treat Naz like he treats André. 

The more he thinks about it the more his head hurts, he was so adamant that Nate didn’t want him or that he just wasn’t Nate’s mate, he was never able to see how much Nate did for him. Of course more traditional alphas wouldn’t outright say they were your mate and instead they would spend more time showing you they could take care of you, almost no one did that nowadays. Certainly not in André’s mind, maybe that’s why he was so confused with Nate’s actions.

He sighs out loud on the plane, causing quite a few concerned faces to turn towards him. Mikko mouths, “You okay?”, from across the plane receiving a nod back from André. They’re almost back in Denver anyways and André decides to head back with Nate instead of Mikko or Grubi, so he can get all the answers he needs.

André’s pretty much vibrating by the time he gets out the airport, bounding after Nate to not get left behind. Thankfully, Nate and the rest of the team hadn’t asked any questions when André followed Nate.

He spends the drive trying to form coherent questions for Nate, like why didn’t you tell me you knew I was your mate or why did you act like nothing happened? It’s a swirl of half thought out questions through his mind and by the time they get back to his apartment he still hasn’t opened his mouth.

Right at the moment Nate let’s out a confused noise, André decides to bite the bullet, “Why didn’t you tell me you knew I was your mate?”, by his side Nate freezes. 

He gapes like a fish for a few seconds, “I didn’t realise until the second day of practice,” he continues when André tilts his head in question, “I wasn’t really awake for the first day of camp. I knew you were going to be something special with the Avs so I stayed up way too late watching your game tape. Even when you were in Washington I couldn’t keep my eyes off you, I just didn’t think you’d want me back since you didn’t say anything either.”

It’s André’s turn to gape now, “You are actually the dumbest person I know, it didn’t occur to you that maybe I wanted to fucking be with you since I’m your mate?” 

Finally he’s able to swoop in and smash his mouth against Nathan’s, André’s literally waited months for this moment and there’s dopamine flowing through him with the knowledge Nate actually wants him back. He’s about to pull away because Nate is shock still next to him but he’s dragged back immediately, hands coming behind his head to hold him there.

Kissing Nate is like coming up for air, finding an oasis in a desert, they’re kissing like they’re starved and they’ll never get the chance again. It’s desperate and sloppy, just how André has wanted it for the past months. But before they can get any further, André feels a familiar heat zinging up his spine, rushing through his brain, “Fuck.”

He takes a deep breath, “Nate, I need you to call front office and tell them we’re not gonna be in for a few days,” he’s prepared for when Nate questions him, “you’re gonna need to help me through my heat now.” However André isn’t prepared for the way Nate throws open the car door, opening André’s before pulling him out and shoving him towards the apartment.

“Get in and strip.” Well that sets the mood for the next week, doesn’t it?

* * *

André has spent his heat with someone else before but that was when he first got to Washington, scared and lonely. He really hasn’t done it in an embarrassingly long time but he trusts Nate. He’ll take care of André and make sure he has a good time, there’s nothing to be scared about but for some reason André still feels nervous.

It might just be because he’s been waiting for this moment for so long, he’s scared he’ll disappoint Nate? Or himself? 

Settling himself on the bed ass up, face down, he’s the most vulnerable he’s ever been in front of someone. He can feel the arousal filling him, his slowly hardening cock beading with precome and his hole slowly loosening, glistening with slick. Nate’s loud groan comes from behind him, he’s probably stinking up the whole room now, his pheromones going crazy.

Nate smells amazing, that woodsy musk filling his head, causing more slick to leak out of him. Without any warning, there’s a tongue on his hole and Nate’s licking into him like a starving man. André whines loudly, “Nate, please, it feels so good,” and Nate dives back in with even more fervour. André’s strung so tightly, he feels like he could come any second just from this rimjob. After a particularly hard suck to his hole, he’s coming harder than he ever has, white spurts covering his torso all the way up to his chin.

After one last lick, pulling another whine out of André, Nate’s body finally moves up the bed to cover his own. It makes him feel safe and protected in a way he’s never been before, enveloped in his mate’s scent and he wants to stay here forever. “Please alpha, please, I need you in me now,” André whimpers.

Nate shushes him soothingly, “Baby, I need to prep you. I’ll fuck you soon, so soon sweetheart.” He growls the next part, “You’re gonna feel me for days, forget about all those other guys,” a huge contrast to the last sentence. André arches his back, ass sticking out further, tipping his head back onto Nate’s shoulder, exposing his scent glands. There’s probably purple marks littered across his neck now, Nate nipping and biting harshly, so keen on marking André as his. Incoherent moans fill the air, it takes André a second to realise he’s the one making those sounds, already so come dumb from his first orgasm. There’s a series of sharp smacks against his ass, sending a jolt of pleasure-pain up his spine. It’s mind-meltingly good and he’ll have a reminder for days to come, every time he sits.

André’s mind is mush by the time Nate slowly pushes a finger into him, his nipples tweaked sensitive and red, his neck covered in hickeys. Nate has a hand gripping his curls, rendering it impossible to move. He tries to thrust back against Nate’s fingers or position himself so he can gain more friction on the bed but he’s held so tightly. Tears are leaking from his eyes now, “Please alpha, gimme your cock, fill me with your knot,” André’s begging now, words slurring, so desperate to be full.

In one smooth motion, André is filled with a thick veiny dick. It’s better than any fantasy he’s ever had of Nate’s dick, warm, hard and enormous inside his ass. Nate’s pace is relentless, thrusts hard and fast, paired with how thick and long he is, André doesn’t believe anything can top this. The only noises filling the room are grunts and moans, Nate’s balls slapping against André, the strength in his thrusts hitting André’s prostate every time. He feels like he’s floating, the pleasure something he’s never felt before. 

Nate pulls all the way out, only the purple head of his dick still within André before slamming back in. André’s cock is still an angry red, the tip creating a puddle on the sheets. André wails, “I’m gonna come soon, fuckkkkkk,” it gets Nate thrusting even faster, desperate to finish himself. André yells a garbled mixture of Nate and alpha, his hole squeezing Nate’s cock causing his hips to stutter. Seconds later, Nate is shoving his knot into André’s clenching hole and he grunts, shooting spurts of come into André. It feels like the come is neverending, filling André to the brim, Nate’s knot trapping it all in. 

André is sated for now, satisfied with the knot inside him. There’s a tongue laving at his scent glands and he giggles at the ticklish feeling, now that his mind is cleared. Nate presses a soft kiss into his hair, “Come on baby, nap time,” curling around André before passing out with his head in the crook of André’s neck. 

When they come to, it’s five days later. They’ve missed two home games but they’re just in time to head in for a practice before they head east for a longer road trip. André wakes up after the last wave of his heat to the scent of bacon and pancakes wafting through his apartment. Walking into the kitchen to see the picture of Nate cooking whilst humming warms his heart, it’s a reassurance, he’s not treating this as just sex, he actually wants André to be his mate.

Wrapping his arms around a shirtless Nate he begins, “Don’t you know cooking without a shirt on is dangerous? I can’t lose you so soon can I?” 

Nate snorts loudly, turning his head to press a kiss on André’s forehead, “You’re not getting rid of me this easily sweetheart,” André smiles into the crook of Nate’s neck, snuggling deeper, “to think we could’ve been doing this for months but we were just too dumb to communicate with each other.”

André sighs, “Well we’ve got a lot of time to make up for now,” he hoists himself onto the kitchen counter, content to watch Nate be domestic. It’s sweet, everything André has wanted in a relationship. Nate feeds him pancakes soaked in maple syrup, probably the only time he’ll allow André this cheat day. After breakfast, they make out, André’s legs wrapped around Nate, Nate’s hands gripping André’s hips. It’s so easy and domestic, André wants to stay in this little bubble of them forever. It’s hard to separate, even if they’ve literally been tied together for the past five days. Being deprived of his Nate for months was definitely difficult, but knowing how his mate feels and having to voluntarily let go? Might be even more difficult. Somehow, they manage to shower before Nate needs to go collect his gear but the moment Nate walks out, André’s already craving his touch again.

* * *

They’re the first ones in the locker room, all the others still in for a tape review session. Seeing Nate shirtless, thighs spread in his stall, how can André keep his hands off? Settling into Nate’s lap, André dives down and smashes his lips against his mate. Hands dig into his hips, holding him still whilst lips trail down his neck layering darker bruises over the old. André can’t help letting out a moan, unfortunately right at the moment the rest of the team troops in.

Erik immediately yells, “Fine of $100 for you two, I never want to see that ever again. Bleach my eyeballs please,” heat rushes to André’s face and Nate pulls him in towards his neck. 

“Shut up EJ, so in case you didn’t already know we’re together now and if anyone has a problem with it. Don’t,” Nate’s probably glaring at everyone in the room menacingly. Suddenly there’s an alarming amount of stomping going on behind him and everyone’s trying to fit into Nate’s stall. There are a bunch of voices yelling, “Finally!” André thinks he hears Mikko and Cale in there. It all just makes him smile harder, grateful for the amount of love he’s received in Denver. André glances up at his boyfriend and his team, who’ll all hopefully be with him for years to come. 

The next night when they play in Washington, he doesn’t feel that pang of homesickness anymore. He’s truly happy where he is. During warmups, when Nicky comes to ask if he’s happy, he doesn’t need to lie, “I truly am.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! i also take requests! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
